Loss of a Faithful Girl
by gabucho09
Summary: L.E. has been raised all her life by her foster father, Noah. L.E. departs on a journey to discover her past. This uses VERY FEW Final Fantasy references no FF chars are used in this Fiction. Chapter 2 now up. Original Story.
1. Chapter 1: Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or characters that relate to any previous games, such as Cid, Chocobos, Moogles, etc. that will be featured in this chapter and upcoming ones.

A/N: This story is inspired on a Final Fantasy that I would love to see become a game. This story is original and it starts at the climax of the story with the main character, L.E., which will tell her story in her point of view. The line break in this chapter will take the reader back to the beginning of L.E.'s journey and show all the events that led her to the present time the story takes place, which will take multiple chapters to do so.

**Loss of a Faithful Girl**

**Chapter1: Farewell**

As I found myself gazing into the campfire enraged with the revolution that had happened to me through this journey. I never thought that everything I had believed all my life was a lie and find myself just sitting idly, almost as if all the life has been taken away and it infuriates me. What do I do? Where am I supposed to go now? The world has turned against me and it must be lying to me and I hope that this journey is not my reality, but just some alternate universe I was sent to… I want to go back home. While I figure out my life up to this point I will look back at everything that led me up to this point. I will see if my answer will come to me as I reflect upon my journey, and I pray dearly that it my answer would come to me as I drift into my past… Where it all began...

------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

"L.E." a voice comes from far away "L.E., young girl, wake up!"

I awaken by the voice of my father trying to get me off my bed to start my morning errands, as I do everyday. But I can't find myself to wake up so easily early in the morning; I even wonder how he does he wake up so early himself. My father is not my birth father, since I was taken in by him since I was a baby and don't remember my birth parents either. I asked Noah if there are some pictures of them but he says they were all lost, and Noah doesn't tell much about them either. He makes me wonder if he knows something that might had happened to them, but I don't have the courage to ask him; I don't want him to take it the wrong way as if I didn't appreciate him raising me, but I am sure he would tell me when the time is right. Suddenly my body was shaken as I was under the covers. I knew my dad, Noah, was getting impatient, but I am feel so tired I just want to sleep in today. After my covers were pulled by my dad's hand, I knew that the time for my day to start is now.

"L.E. stop being lazy and get your young self to the table," Noah started complaining "It's going to be a long day today." I couldn't help groaning to the fact that my dad has been reminding me of this day. Today my dad had planned to have me stock up on supplies like crazy almost as if we were going to have visitors or a party of some sort and when I asked him about it he denied any event of the sort; he did say it was for a great journey however. I was confused but I didn't want to keep questioning him and just went with his idea, besides he was excited, so why take that away from him? But I still couldn't shake off the thought of a journey. Who will it be for? Where? When? Why? But it was not my business, but maybe for one of my dad's apprentices he tutors. You see, Noah makes a living being a personal tutor to students around the village. Some of them wish to become future Tacticians, like the great generals that plan and lead great wars; others are tutored to become Magicians of all kind, most of them priests, so they can get closer to the elements and become future doctors without the use of technology; while others are tutored to become Beast Masters, which they become one with animals developing empathy between the master and companion. However, my dad never taught me any of those skills since he believed those skills will never be put to use by me, since my passion has always been into archery, but don't do a lot with it. I never found the need to use it since I don't like violence, but rather practice it as a hobby.

"Get downstairs already so you can eat breakfast, do not take to long." Noah leaves the room, as I hear the door close. After a minute I start to pull myself out of bed, winking eyes. In my green polka dot pajamas as I try to feel my sandals to start moving downstairs where Noah is waiting with breakfast ready. Still half sleep I start to stroll down the stairs as Noah is sitting around the table anxiously waiting for me to join him. Approaching the table carefully, more than I ever had due to all the impatience Noah has been putting me through and with the secrecy from the lack of information he is keeping from me.

The downstairs consists of one room with a kitchen and the living room. The kitchen has a counter made out of marble with a small stove and on top with some pots and pans made out of iron, burnt and worn after being used for a long time. The walls of the kitchen and floor are made out of wood with one window in front of the sink giving a view to the fields and into Mocrat Woods. The round dinner table is located in the kitchen where Noah and I have our meals as well as his private tutoring sessions with his students. The living room only has one large brown sofa that seems to be old and dirty, where Noah spends time thinking of his study plans for his students. On a corner of the living room there is a pedestal with a vase on top of with roses that seem to be withering in between two windows in each wall side by side. Behind Noah is a wooden door that leads outside with an iron ring as the knob and above it a loop linking the door to the wall for a lock to be in placed. Noah is anxiously waiting for me to start his speech.

"Good thing you could make it downstairs" Noah said sarcastically

"Alright, where do I go to pick up the equipment for your apprentice to start his journey?"

"Before I get to that, dear," Noah said changing his tone of voice "There is something I must tell you before you head out."

Coming this from Noah; I approached the chair and took a sit looking at him, probably thinking it could be one of his lessons. But there was something that made me think it was more serious that the usual lectures I get from him. I am waiting for him continue with what he had to say.

"You, being a young woman at almost eighteen years old… I think is time for me to tell you what had happened to your parents sixteen years ago." Noah made sure he picked his words carefully. This caused me to enter a shock that my foster dad will finally tell me everything about my parent, at least I hope.

As Noah clasps his hands together and intertwining his fingers he finally began. "Your parents lived in the small village of Paramecia. The village was very beautiful with a beach close by and summer most of the year around. The village breathed of peace, until one day…." Noah paused for a few seconds to look at me. Being the first time I pay close attention to Noah for a long time I didn't want him to stop, so I glared at him to continue. "The village was attacked by the kingdom of Bavia. The kingdom tried to take over the entire continent altogether and suffered many casualties, your parents being part of it. However, I found you as baby by the plains near the village near your mother's arms. I tried to see if there was any life in her but it was too late, but you managed to live. Eventually I tried to escape the chaotic continent and took you here, still to this day, in Mocrat."

"…." I was amazed my Noah's story and could not imagine how terrible it must have been back in those days that my parents had to lose their lives and be deprived of them. I had no words left in me to respond back, I knew I couldn't do anything about it and no way of getting my parent back, not even see their grave.

"I have anticipated this journey for quite some time because now is your turn to go back to Paramecia. You need to discover your past about your parents and yourself. You must go and see everything with your own eyes of what is left of your native village." Noah continued.

"How do you expect me to get there? I don't know where Paramecia lies. I have no chance on surviving on my own" I ranted on. I felt that Noah was sending me off to my own death with this journey. I wish I can get to Paramecia but being thrown there without being mentally prepared for what is to come of me if I leave this village. I never left this village and only know the villagers. "Why would you send me off? Will you be coming with me?"

"Ho ho ho… I will not be able to join you, my dear daughter" Noah started to laugh as if it was all a joke. He is old to be taking on a journey, as I think about it. "I am afraid you will be all on your own. However, I was able to talk to Gary and Elrik that have information that you will need to get to Paramecia."

Gary and Elrik are two priest at the town church. They are not seen a lot, but rumor has it that Elrik can perform medical miracles and Gary keeps the town protected from any harm with powerful magik. They were not born in Mocrat, but they came from Paramecia as refugees from the attack sixteen years ago along with Noah and settle here in Mocrat. No one knows a lot of information about them but only their deeds around town.

"Well dear, finish your breakfast and meet with Gary and Elrik in twenty minutes." Noah starts to rise from his chair and picking up his plates. "Do not worry about your morning chores; they are going to be done by one of my disciples. Also, all equipment has been arranged and both priests have it ready."

I try to eat as fast as I could but with everything that I found out and the journey I was going to embark just overwhelmed me. So many emotions took over me. I was happy to find out about my past, I was sad to leave Noah since he had raised me all my life, I was scared because this journey is very dangerous, I was confused to what had really happen to my parents and how I was alive and not them. But I know all my questions will be answered as I head out towards Paramecia.

As I rushed out of the door I ran down the dirt road heading towards the church. All I had in my mind is to see Gary and Elrik to get every piece of information as I can about Paramecia. Running past the mail carrying moogles, merchants, and peasants I arrived at the town church. The church is the tallest building in town and can be seen all around the village. The bell was ringing, and it was 10 o'clock as I got to the church's garden where the two priests were waiting for me with a traveling pack in between them.

Gary wears a simple black cloak with a hood, coving his head from the sun, making a shadow to cover his face. He is has a black cross around tied around his wrist while holding a rolled up piece of paper in the other. Elrik is dressed just alike, but instead of wearing a black cloak he is dressed with a white cloak. Elrik wears a rosary around his neck kept outside of his cloak with his face shadowed by the hood he wears.

"Welcome L.E." Elrik approaches me as he speaks. "We have been waiting for you; Noah said you needed our help."

"Ummm…." I hesitate to speak to the priests. I didn't know where to start asking.

"Just save the introductions and pleasantries for later Elrik" Gary abruptly takes over the conversation. "Probably Noah has told you we came from Paramecia as well, did he not? Problem is that we cannot help you. We have no memories of Paramecia either." I let a frown take over as I had this ecstasy take over me and I was disappointed knowing they were going to be no help. "Don't rush yourself by letting you leave here with no help on your journey. You see, me and Elrik have business at Paramecia as well and we can help you get there as long as we work together, just make sure you don't fall behind."

"Ahem!" Elrik makes efforts to take back the conversation. "Without your rudeness souring up the moment, we have your equipment here for you to get started." Elrik tries to hand me a bag with a short bow, wooden arrows, sleeping bag and some snacks for the road. "We will go with you all the way to Paramecia, but if we plan to get past the Mocrat Woods we have to leave at once, and no time for rest.

"I have to go back home and say goodbye to my dad" I realized I left home in such a rush that I didn't say goodbye to him, I must go back. "Please let me just stop by."

"Sorry," Gary said with a cold voice "We have no time and is late already; if you don't join us now, you will be on your own."

Elrik looked at me and agreed with his partner.

I hate leaving my dad like this, but if I stand a chance getting to Paramecia I have to leave now…. Sorry father but I will come back as soon as I can, just wait for me, I will make you proud…

**Chapter 1: End**


	2. Chapter 2: Light My Strength

**Loss of a Faithful Girl**

**Chapter2: Light My Strength**

I turn to face Gary and Elrik with a tear running down my eye and nod in agreement to start our journey.

"Finally," Gary starts unrolling the paper his holding "This is the map of the Mocrat Forest that I took from the church." Gary inspects the map for a few seconds and then looks at us. "The trails around these woods are confusing, but I see a clear path out of the forest toward Prospero."

"Gary should be able to take care of the monsters that inhabit the forest." Elrik points out. "He deals with them on a daily basis as they try to attack town from time to time. However I fear that the leader of the wolfazes, Raltz, could be in this forest."

"Wait." I begin to worry and want to ask a few questions. "How do you know that the monsters are being led by another one? And will we face their leader as we go into the forest?"

"Well," Elrik tries to address the questions fast to avoid wasting any more time. "I am not sure for certain, but studying the behavior of wolfazes (wolf like creatures) they usually tend to seek food for their leader, like bees for example."

"Let's stop the chatter and get moving." Gary starts to march towards the entrance of the forest. "The later it gets, the sooner night will fall on us. The last thing we want to do is camp in the middle of a forest full wolfazes."

After our discussion, we proceeded into the Mocrat Forest. _(Gary and Elrik join the party)_

------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

_**MOCRAT FOREST**_

The forest is surrounded with tall green trees all around us. There is a trail of paw prints on the muddy floor. The last attack from the wolfazes was a few days ago in a rainy day, but Gary had stopped them and chased after them into the forest and came back about an hour later, saying that he had lost his way around and was lucky to be out. The forest doesn't have a defined dirt road for travelers' which makes the trail around it much harder to figure out. The only tool that we have that can get us out of this forest is Gary's map.

"Alright, let us not waste anymore time and get this started." Gary said, leading in front, as me and Elrik follow right behind him.

We stroll around the forest following Gary and hoping he is going the right way and suddenly we reach a valley. Gary stops and straightens out his arm to his right, signaling for me and Elrik to stop and not move any further.

I am confused to why the sudden stop, since we have to get out of the forest before nightfall. "Why are we stopping? What happened?" I blurt out loud.

Gary suddenly turns around and stares at me. "SHHH." Gary said in a whispering voice. He points at the bottom of the valley. There is a pack full of wolfazes sleeping.

I go into shock and suddenly I am being touched on the shoulder by Elrik and nods at me trying to say everything is going to be ok. I look over at Gary and he moves his arm directing us how we will get around the wolfazes and in the end pointing at a bridge. So we start moving with caution around the valley to reach the bridge and across it as quickly as we can go without making any noise; trying to stay close Gary.

We arrive at the bridge and we notice a wolfaze is sleeping at the other end. Gary stops and tries to figure out what we could do to get across without alerting the presence of the beast.

"We can't get across this bridge without alerting the wolfaze." Gary whispers with a cautious voice. "There is no way around it according to the map; we have to engage them in battle as soon at they wake up. The only problem is that the wolfaze will alert the others as soon as we try to go near it. They can detect enemies in their sleep; and well… you get the picture."

As Gary was trying to figure out the upcoming battle, the wolfaze wakes up and notice our presence and as he gets to his feet he starts to growl. The wolfaze lets out a howl to wake up the rest of the pack to alert them about the intruders. We are in shock and in surprise that I start to look down into the valley and find that all the beasts are walking and taking aim at us with their vicious eyes. They stare at us, possibly imagining the different ways they are going to eat us up.

There is no way out, we are in trouble and Gary needs to come up with something fast or we will die. Suddenly Gary yelled out loud "FOLLOW ME!" and immediately starts running towards the end of the bridge, where the wolfaze that alerted everyone is aiming at us and ready to attack. "Make sure you don't look back L.E., for that second if you they will make a meal out of you." Elrik said to warn me.

We all make haste across the bridge running with all the stamina that we have. The wolfaze starts to sprint towards us and the pack at the bottom of the valley try to get themselves to the top and attack us from behind. To avoid flanking we rush to the wolfaze waiting for us at the end of the bridge. Gary jumps into the air and spreads his arms out like a bird. Energy gathers around Gary with a red symbol in front of him and suddenly yells out "FIRE." The energy channels through the symbol and a ball of fire is shot at the wolfaze. Gary lands on his feet past the wolfaze and the ball of fire starts to burn up the beast and killing it. Me and Elrik jump pass the dead wolfaze and try to catch up to Gary and continue running passing through the bridge. As soon as we get across the bridge Gary said: "Keep running. I will catch up with guys later." The rest of the pack of wolfaze keep coming and are now sprinting across the bridge. Gary charges up again for another spells and yells out "Fire" as me and Elrik keep run further into the forest.

Elrik and I run for five minutes before we stop. We have no idea where we are and just completely exhausted. Elrik starts to look around to see if he can find a way out of the forest while the sun starts to set.

"We are almost out of this forest." Elrik starts to talk for the first time after the attack at the bridge and is now trying to take the lead. "You know, although I might not have the map, I did get chance to study it back in the church, just in case something was to happen like right now. I think we just have to make a few more turns and we will be out before night settles in. I am sure Gary will be fine and I trust him; is it best that we leave now and reunite with him at Prospero." Elrik said in a confident voice and gave a cheery smile that made me feel comfortable and at ease. We begin to walk once again through the rest of the forest at Elrik's side. _(Gary leaves the party)_

Half an hour later we finally reach the exit of the forest and sit to relax for a few minutes as soon as we see the open field. "Well L.E., we are finally out of that forest, I hope Gary is safe." Elrik said in a concerned voice, hoping that his partner in crime is not dead. "Alright, Prospero is that town right over there." Elrik points at some houses that have their light on; to the north of our position. "We are close, let's move."

"Ok." I reply with a tired voice in agreement.

We take a few steps into the meadow and we hear a big growl from within the forest. Me and Elrik look back into the woods worrying if Gary is safe. As we turn around to keep moving towards Prospero we see a corpse flung in front of us. I am scared out of my mind and rush to inspect the corpse, but it was only the body of a peasant. Elrik immediately turns around, in relieve is not the body of Gary, and see the wolfaze pack leader, Raltz.

------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

_**BOSS FIGHT: RALTZ**_

Raltz is at least double our size and it is the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. His sharp teeth full of hunger and grey fur all around him. His eyes pinned at us and ready to attack at the slightest move we make.

"Alright L.E., everything is going to be ok." Elrik said the calmest voice for this bad situation. "All I need you to do is shoot an arrow right at his eyes."

"Are you crazy?" I exclaim while trying to keep my voice low. "What makes you think I am good at aiming, I only do archery as a hobby… you want too much from me."

"Well, if you don't at least try we will die right now. So the choice is yours. I will distract him while you make the greatest shot of your life"

"I don't know about this…"

"It doesn't matter now, ready?"

"No…"

"GO." Elrik yelled out loud to get the attention of Raltz.

The wolfaze goes straight to Elrik, sprinting at full speed. Is this priest demented? How can he just recklessly do this and now he is going to get himself killed and then that monster is going after me.

I am in shock and just stand here thinking that my journey is over and because I am going die. Why me? Why did you send me on this death sentence Noah? Don't you care about your daughter?

While being in thought, Elrik manages himself quite good against Raltz. He casts his spells with white symbols, probably from the healing side of magik; after all he is a priest. However there is an athletic side to Elrik. The way he dodges the beast, while jumping so graceful in the air, to avoid getting bitten. There is more to this man that meets the eye.

I decide to get my act together and defeat Raltz so we can reach Prospero. I go into my backpack and pull a wooden arrow. I reach for my bow on the side of my belt and set myself up to make the shot. I line up my arrow with my bow and pull the string back while holding the end of the arrow and keeping my position.

"Elrik!" I start yelling at the top of my lungs to get his attention to let him know that I am ready. "Let's do this!"

"Good job L.E., I knew you had in it you"

"Bring him here and we'll settle this."

"You got it."

I notice Elrik trying to sprint towards me, being followed by Raltz right behind him. While making his way towards me I take aim at the monster that is trying to make a meal out of us.

Elrik passes by me and whispers in my ear "Good luck" and now I have a clear shot at the wolfaze. I let go of the string and the arrow flies towards Raltz.

The lapse of time that takes for the arrow to hit the beast was intense. I put all my hope into that shot and wish we will make out alive. The shot lands in the beast, but it lands in his forehead, which just bounces off from him and making Raltz continue on his pursuit for me and Elrik.

Time stops for me and I wonder to myself why. Will this be my end? Why here? Why now? I see this beast coming towards me and I just kneel with my head down looking at the grass. My hands grip into the ground and I say to myself: Is all over… this is how my journey ends…

**Chapter 2: End**

_**A/N:**__ This is NOT the final chapter of this story. It ends in a very tight spot where L.E. doesn't know what else to do and just breaks down. How does she live? Well you have to wait for the next chapter to find out P_

_P.S. plz post reviews of this story, this is my first fic and want to know how its going._


End file.
